


You Make Me Complete

by republic



Category: The Sea Witch - Adrien Amilhat (Painting 2017)
Genre: Biting, Bondage, F/F, Fear Play, Femslash Festivus, Fingerfucking, Magic, Missing Scene, Oral Sex, Unnecessary Buffy reference, Yuleporn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:07:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28116666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/republic/pseuds/republic
Summary: A missing (sex) scene between Ruth and the Sea Witch
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3
Collections: Yuletide Madness 2020





	You Make Me Complete

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Deepdarkwaters](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deepdarkwaters/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Storm-Weaver](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28031610) by [republic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/republic/pseuds/republic). 



"I've seen you make a few things out of sea water now, darling," Ruth said to the Sea Witch, "but, um, could you make restraints?" They were walking along the beach, near a large flat rock they often sunbathed on at low tide.

The Sea Witch raised an eyebrow. "Restraints? I could do such a thing, and we might enjoy that. How seriously restrained do you like to be?"

Ruth blushed "Um, I've not done much like this before, but..."

The Sea Witch kissed her. "Do go on..."

Ruth was suddenly shy, "Well... When I first found out you were the Sea Witch, I was afraid, but... sometimes I think it might be hot to be tied up and afraid of you, afraid you might let the sea take me. Is that weird?"

"Not at all. You might be overdressed, though. Let me help you with that." And she kissed Ruth and then pulled her dress over her head. As they kissed again, the Sea Witch undid Ruth's bra and took it and her remaining clothes off. "Much better. Now lie on that rock."

The rock was half-submerged, and Ruth shivered as she got into the sea and lay down. The Sea Witch clapped her hands and a wave surged over Ruth; the cold was shocking and the salt water made her eyes sting. As the wave receded, she felt her limbs splayed across the rock and her wrists and ankles pinned against it; it was like the surging of the sea that knocks you off your feet, only stronger and unyielding. Ruth felt her pulse quicken with a mixture of excitement and fear.

The Sea Witch knelt astride her, kissed her roughly and grinned wickedly. "You noticed the tide's coming in, I presume? Now, what shall I do with you now that I have you at my mercy?"

Ruth tried to move, but it was like trying to wade against an impossibly strong current, and she felt the rock she was pinned to abrading her skin as she struggled. The tide was indeed coming in, and already covered her belly; each wave reached higher up her chest and seemed colder than the previous one.

The Sea Witch turned her attention to Ruth's breasts. She gently caressed them, and then started to twist Ruth's nipples between her fingers. Ruth squeaked in shock. "Harder?" asked the Sea Witch. Ruth blushed and nodded, and then gasped as another wave broke over her face and she got a mouthful of seawater. She coughed and spat it out, but she couldn't get rid of the salty taste. The Sea Witch ran one of Ruth's nipples between her teeth; gently at first and then biting it hard enough to make Ruth cry out. As the Sea Witch moved to the other nipple Ruth struggled against her bonds and trembled in a mixture of desire and apprehension; she was cold and the seawater stung where the Sea Witch's teeth had abraded her skin, but at the same time she was desperate for her lover to carry on. The Sea Witch took the second nipple into her mouth, and locked eyes with Ruth before biting on it hard just as another wave crashed over her head. Ruth came and as she did so cried out and nearly swallowed another load of water. She shook her head to get the sea water out of her eyes and lay there panting.

The Sea Witch gave her an evil grin and said " _I_ can breathe underwater, so shall we go harder?"

Ruth was ashamed of how much she was enjoying this. "If you like..." she said.

"Ask me nicely." There was steel in the Sea Witch's voice.

"Please?" ventured Ruth.

"You can do better than that!" commanded the Sea Witch.

Ruth was silenced by another wave and the feeling of the Sea Witch tracing a finger over her mons. "Oh God, fuck me, please, and keep fucking me until the last moment you can!" she cried.

The Sea Witch laughed at that, and flicked some water over Ruth, who suddenly found herself much more tightly bound, as if the ocean itself was grinding her entire body into the rock. She could feel every little contour of the rock digging into her back, and the force of the water against her body made it hard to draw breath. As the swell of another wave ran up her body and broke over her face, Ruth knew she was completely helpless, and felt the beginnings of panic setting in. Then the Sea Witch licked her clit and she forgot to be afraid.

Soon the sea level had reached the angle of Ruth's jaw, and as each wave passed over her she had less and less time with her mouth and nose above water able to breathe. The Sea Witch seemed untroubled by this, but Ruth was becoming increasingly afraid of the water and her inability to escape it. As she felt each surge of the sea run up her body, she knew her head was about to be submerged again and experienced another rush of terror that maybe this wave would not recede enough for her to breathe again; she was ashamed to find herself increasingly turned on by that fear. She was scared out of her mind by the rising sea and yet also took delight in the sensations of the salt water almost overwhelming her. And in what the Sea Witch was doing with her tongue and now fingers too, which she was using to fuck Ruth as she licked her clit and the waves threatened to smother her.

Just at the point where Ruth could hardly manage to breathe at all between the waves, the Sea Witch curled her fingers, thrust harder and made her climax again and again; Ruth felt waves of pleasure surge through her like the breaking of waves against the shore. Ruth was overwhelmed by sensation and on the point of choking when the Sea Witch scooped her up and carried her to beyond the high water mark where they both lay panting.

The Sea Witch gently massaged the places where Ruth had strained particularly hard against her bonds. "You really _do_ like being restrained." 

Ruth moaned gently. "Oh God, yes. Just. Keep holding me tight would you? Otherwise I might just float away..."

For a while there was no further sound beyond the breaking of waves upon the shore, and they lay on the sand in each others' arms until the sun started to fall towards the horizon. Ruth kissed the Sea Witch fondly and grinned "Days like this, I'm really glad we live so near to the sea..."


End file.
